Sorrow's Retribution
by Rain of Sorrow
Summary: As Gohan deals with the bombardment of his mother blaming him for his father's death, his guilt, and suffering; a new adventure unfolds when a wounded Angel lands into his dimension bringing an entirely new experience that Gohan couldn't have fathomed. Gohan's power is the key to save not just the Angel of Sorrow, but his dimension as well. This is an AU. OC has a big role also.
1. The Last Two Years

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody: Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Anamation, Fuji TV, and Akari Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

It has been two years since the earth shattering moment when my father, Son Goku, sacrificed his life to save the world from the monstrous Cell. Peace had reclaimed the Earth as if Cell had never existed and the Z-Fighters that day were never around as that lying piece of shit Hercule, also known as Mr. Satan, took all the credit for saving Earth when truth be told it was me, I ended Cell.

The people of earth had enjoyed two years of peace, but inside myself was a Hell that raged like a wildfire. The mixture of guilt and rage instilled into my daily life was almost unbearable because of the fact that my arrogance lead to my father's death, and that my father chose to stay dead since training meant more to him than his own son, well now sons, since Goten was born soon after the defeat of Cell. My mother did not make it any better, by making sure my life was a living hell, because it was my fault that dad died.

I never wanted a life as a warrior, but it was forced upon me after my evil uncle came to try to recruit my father. Radiz, kidnapped me and I saw my father die right in front of my eyes. I struck Radiz too late, for I was too sacred and defenseless. Then, Vegeta and Nappa came. I saw my own friends get killed in front of me and I couldn't do anything because I was too scared. After that came the Ginyu Force, they thrashed us and when I did stand up I was too weak. I had the power I needed all along, but my own fear and personal feelings stood in my way. If it weren't for my dad we would have died. After that, there was Frieza the ruthless cold-hearted bastard that killed Krillin that drove my father to become a Super Saiyan. Last was Cell...the enemy I had to destroy alone. As I had plenty of opportunity to do so at the beginning of the fight...but...when the perfect time to strike came, I let my pride take hold of me, and I even struck my father.

* * *

-Flashback-

Cell hovered in the sky bearly alive, arms blew off, one leg missing a half of his head damaged by a previous Kamehameha Wave that Gohan launched to counter the 'Perfect' Android's Solar Kamehameha that threatened to consume the earth and everyone with it. Gohan stood eyeing the pitiful life form that now knew true fear like the countless humans that he had absorbed before he absorbed 17 and 18.

"Gohan! You have to take him out now before he can regenerate," Goku screamed in haste after Piccolo reminded him that Cell had the ability to regenerate.

"Take him down now?" I snarled. "No, I think I'll wait. I'm going to let him suffer for a little while."

"Wait..." Goku repeated not believing what he was hearing. "No Gohan!"

"He's running out of time Goku," Piccolo said.

"Yeah..." Goku sighed. "Gohan! Listen to me. You got to get him, do it now!"

I remained staring at Cell with a grin of arrogance, proudly defying my father. Cell had caused so much disharmony and had made millions suffer. I would not let anyone deny me this chance to punish Cell for his horrific crimes.

"We all know you have the power! Now is the time to use it!"

My grin faded and my aura flared. I thought, _How dare my father intervene! He was the one who gave me this fight._ I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist to the point where I drew blood from digging my nails into my palms. I turned away from Cell staring down at my father with sheer hatred. A surge of rage had me to loose control for a moment, the next thing I knew I had my father doubled over forcing him to spit up blood from causing him more internal damage. I screamed at him with my fist still in his gut. "You gave this fight to me! I'm only eleven! I never wanted to fight! I hate fighting! I was forced to fight, it was not a choice! So sit down and stay out of this for true Saiyans fight alone."

My father was on his knees, coughing. He finally found his voice. "I'm...I'm sorry. But...you're the only one who can end...this."

The others stood frozen with their mouths gaping. None of them could believe what I had done. At that time I had no fucks to give.

I sensed that Cell had fully regenerated and turned my attention back to the piece of shit that had a death sentence awaiting to be carried out.

"Boy! I will destroy you! I will not be humiliated by a mere child!" Cell bellowed pumping up his muscles making the same mistake both Vegeta and Trunks had made when fighting Cell.

A cocky grin reclaimed its place on my face. I felt exactly how Vegeta had when he thought he was a Super Saiyan and would take on Frieza alone like an idiot. The difference was I had the power to put my money where my mouth was unlike Vegeta did. I returned to face the former monstrosity which now had his pride shattered. Cell, threw punches and kicks blindly. "You're making the same mistake both Vegeta and Trunks did. Now I will make you suffer."

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Even though my father had telepathically helped me through that Kamehameha struggle ultimately my guilt and rage fueled me. I could not have won without the help of the others though, but I hated myself far more than I let on. Within me there's a screaming, crying boy who had been foolish and let the power, awesome power, go to his head. He pleaded for his father to come back, his mom to quit abusing him, his brother not to see the horrifying wrath of his mother, and for his nightmare to end. It crushes me daily, but as a work out goes it breaks own your muscles and builds you back up to become stronger and better than before.

I continued training after the Cell Games, alone. It was more a release than anything else. My training I could forget everything else momentarily. I worked myself until I collapsed. Piccolo found me each time and scolded me. After the fourth or fifth time he finally confronted me about working myself to near death.

* * *

"Gohan, you're working yourself to death. Don't exhaust yourself to the point that you collapse. You can seriously damage yourself," His former master said genially concerned. "We need you alive."

"I don't care. It's the only thing that can take my mind off everything that happened," I mumbled, leaning on Piccolo for support barely conscious.

"Gohan. It's hard for all of us. But, killing yourself slowly doesn't solve anything."

A surge of anger overtook me. I shoved my mentor away from me yelling and swearing at him. "The hell do you know?! You have no clue what I deal with at home! You don't know what it's like to have to be my brother's father! It wasn't you who lost his father and it wasn't you that has to deal with his bitch of a mother who doesn't let them forget for a day that he let his dad die!" Tears streamed down the child's face as he dropped down to his knees and hands no longer able to stand.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't know." Piccolo said apologetically.

"No I'm sorry...Mr. Piccolo I didn't mean to go off on you," I said with my head bowed ashamed of my sudden outburst; it wasn't Piccolo's fault. "I just need to train alone."

Piccolo nodded in understanding. "Just promise me this. No more trying to work yourself to death."

"Alright."

* * *

Bojack came a year ago and my father came and saved me, reminding me of the promise I made to protect Earth...Which was a promise I wasn't too happy about making, because he needed to be there for Goten. How could I make sure my brother had a father figure and protect the world all at the same time? It drove me crazy.

In the two years of solitude I had, my training was fiercer than Vegeta's. My rage and agony was consuming me and I was becoming bitter and short-tempered. I discovered the power of the Super Saiyan Three. I haven't mastered it yet, but I could control it long enough to where if I needed to resort to it I'd be able to overcome anything that was stronger than Cell. The downside was that after I use it I collapse out of sheer exhaustion, endangering my life force because of the massive Ki depletion. I decided that when I trained with the Super Saiyan Three form it would be learning how to sustain it through deep meditation as Piccolo showed him during their training before Nappa and Vegeta arrived.

So what am I feeling truly? I guess one word would sum it all up. _Sorrow._ I was feeling Sorrow. It triggered every other emotion with it. Though, something about Sorrow before the other passionate emotions invades it; a calming peace that I haven't found in any other emotion. Sorrow is what changed everything. The Angel of Sorrow who landed in my dimension one day...This is where the adventure of my life began.

* * *

**Well a new story? Seems so, I hope it works. out. I like it, what do you all think?**


	2. Fated Encounter

Disclaimer:** The following is a non-profit fan-based parody: Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Anamation, Fuji TV, and Akari Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

It all started on a night after the storms had moved out of the area. I had been dying to get outside away from the house so I wouldn't have to deal with my mother's same old rant: my fault my father was dead, that I was a useless piece of shit no matter how powerful I was, that I disgraced the family name, and yadda yadda. You get my point right? I thought it would be just an ordinary walk, no problems, no abnormalities, nothing that could change my life forever. I facepalm everytime now that I think that because of all the events that have happened and what started them that night, that warm summer night.

* * *

_Finally! The sky is clear! _I thought, with a big grin on my face if you saw me you would think it was Christmas. It had been storming for the last week. I've been waiting forever to go out for a walk in the woods, but had not been able to do so. I quitely opened the door, checking to make sure that my mother was nowhere in sight. God forbid I awaken the bitch. She would deliver endless onslaughts of abuse. I knew I am the reason of my father's death, so why rub it in every time that she had the chance? I sometimes wondered how my father put up with this woman for my patience was growing thin.

The only reason I have not left is because of Goten. He needed me and if I left, Goten would be subjected to the abuse, and I will not let that happen. He already saw enough with the constant arguments and struggles between her and myself. Though, there was other, unspeakable things that my mother made me do behind closed doors; I nearly puke each time I think about it.

I closed the door behind me, successfully not arousing alarm. I stepped outside and moved at high-speed until I made it in the middle of the woods. At last I tasted freedom that was long deserved; the green scenery, with the smell of fresh pine, and the moistness of the air from the afternoon rain which poured like tears from the sky. I took a deep breath, engulfing myself in the beauty and smells of nature, letting its revitalizing energy fill me with that peace of mind it brings. It felt so good to get outdoors; it was a place where I could actually enjoy myself without the presence of my mother or the immense negativity in the house.

I began walking on using my senses and visual memory to guide myself to the tree house that I had built. It was my place sanctuary that no one knew about. It was the one place I have peace and quiet without interruption. My happy place. I opened the door letting out a soft sigh of relief. It was good to be back home.

* * *

The tree house was actually the size of a house. It had two bedrooms, a living room, and a dining room. I guess you could call it an apartment; its not something you would expect out in the middle of the woods especially it being built by a thirteen-year-old. It had everything a typical two-bedroom apartment would have in it: furniture, entertainment devices, kitchen appliances, the typical set up.

You may be wondering how I got everything to make this possible? It is all thanks to Bulma. On the way to Namek, Bulma taught me a lot of things and said I could get access to her lab anytime I wanted. I had already read books and studied the mechanics of everything I needed to make what things that were necessary to have all the working utilities. I applied what I learned, and I created my place. She has no idea how much she has helped me. If it wasn't for her giving me permission to access her lab, I probably would have snapped awhile ago.

* * *

I went into the bathroom and started some water for a soothing, hot bath. I added sea salt and lit some lavender-scented candles to set the mood for relaxation. This is one of my favorite things to do, take a nice relaxing bath, with no interruptions and to help ease the stress. It helps to relax some, ya' know? Discard the load you carry on your shoulders for a good fifteen, thirty minutes, forgetting your problems, and escaping from the harsh reality that punches you in the face every moment you take a breath.

I undressed and climbed into the welcoming, warm water submerging my body and feeling the sensation of my body being cleansed by the salt, and having the psychological feeling of the salt absorbing the negativity and soaking it up in its microscopic particles, relieving it from my soul, and when I let the water drain, it would carry it off, never to be felt again. Until I returned to the _Son's Home _where my mother would be waiting and the negativity would once more reclaim its dominance.

About ten minutes went by and I felt refreshed, and relaxed. I felt lighter, and that a gigantic weight that I felt on my soul was lifted and overall my mood was great. I let the water out, dried off, and put on my night-clothes. A long white shirt, that went down to my knees was my night clothes. If Krillin, or any of the others found out that would be something I'd never live down. For it was, as I heard from Krillin, 'kinky' and what a female would wear after they were done being 'intimate'. I grinned, and blushed at the thought. It was silly, and well, it made me feel some type of way that I couldn't explain.

I sat down, and was about to turn on the TV, but my Saiyan hearing picked up a loud thud, what sounded like a boulder smashing into the ground just outside of my house.

"Fuck!" I cursed, rushing out the door of house to investigate what impacted the ground.

I looked down, and saw a ebony-winged being, with broken armor, and a pool of blood forming around it. I couldn't sense the beings energy, which had me to react instantly. I jumped down from my balcony landing a few feet away from the being. I got a closer look, to see that it, was a boy who looked around my age. He was in light, crimson and black armor that was cracked in several pieces. Blood covered his face like red face paint making a mask and it also oozed from the wound in his side where it looked as if a piece of his armor had pierced his side from being oddly wedged inward. Even though I could not sense his energy I could tell his life-force was dangerously low.

I had to try to heal him. Though, I haven't mastered this technique yet it was the only think I could do. Time was running out.

"I don't know if you're conscious," I said placing my hand on the knife that was ingrained in the winged boy's side. "But this shrapnel has to come out."

The winged-boy made no notion that he was conscious so I did what I knew had to be done. I pulled the piece of metal out of his side and put my hands over the wound focusing my Ki on it. I visualized my energy repairing the damage done to the inside organs, tissue, bones, and the outside closing it up. My hands glowed a purple hue and it began to heal the boy. After a couple of minutes the wound closed up and it was safe enough to move him. The next step was taking his armor off, for it was cracked and twisted in such a way that it was piercing through his skin damaging the muscles and nerves all over again.

I picked him up carrying him into my home. I laid the boy down on one of the beds in one of the rooms. I tried removing his armor, at first it was a bit difficult lifting the dead weight of an unconscious person for his armor was heavier than my current weighted clothing which in all equaled fourteen hundred tons. I finally managed to remove his armor from his person after using a little of my Ki to increase my strength. Then I tried the healing to make the winged-boy's new wounds better. After five minutes I healed him the best that my ability allowed.

I ran my hair through my head letting out a sigh. Healing took a lot out of me. It was something Dende taught me a bit back, but I never was all to good at it. For me it was difficult, and I didn't know why. I looked over to the unconscious boy who looked as if he were having a night terror. The expression on his face was like my father's when he had the heart disease. Pain, lots and lots of pain, but the look also held something oddly familiar to me. _Sorrow. _

_Who was this boy with the ebony wings? Where did he come from? I have never seen anything like him before. I feel that I know him, but how is that even possible? He basically fell out of the sky. I can't even sense his energy which is even more bazar. _Gohan pondered as he stared at the unconscious winged being.

I began to stand, but then the drain of the healing hit me like a freight train. I felt myself falling as my knees gave out on me. My face landed next to the boy's waist. I pulled myself further onto the be,d knowing that I could not make it to the other bed. My eyelids grew heavy, and though I was in an awkward position, lying with my head on his shoulder, I couldn't change it. I felt a sensation engulf me as I looked at the boy's face: My heart was beating a little faster, my stomach felt odd like it was doing flips, you know that saying "you got butterflies in your stomach", my face grew warm, as it did when I blushed. But there was this undeniable connection I felt. Was it love? Was it something else? I couldn't make any sense of it. I hadn't felt like this ever before. My eyes closed and I began to slip into the dark abyss. _Nothing would ever be the same again...this is my angel...__the one who I saw in my dreams._

* * *

I awoke to feel lighter than usual. My body screamed in pain. I tried to move, but it was no use. I felt a presence near me, I looked over to see a raven haired kid who appeared around the age as I mirrored. I noticed the attire he was in and felt my face become warm. I_sn't that a females stereotypical clothing they wear after they're done being intimate? Oh please tell me...they better not have!_

I mustered enough energy to knock the kid off the edge of the bed causing him to face plant waking him up.

"Hey! What was that for," The Raven hair kid said, obviously agitated from his rude awakening.

"You didn't touch me did you," I said, managing to sit up, despite the excruciating pain that came with it.

The boy's face turned a shade of bright red. "NO! I only healed your wounds, and collapsed after I did my best to do so! You were dying!"

I was at a loss of words. My eyes went wide, fear overtook me causing me to violently shake as if I were in the cold with nothing on.

I couldn't remember what happened. All I could remember was a single memory I had and who I was.

* * *

I was running from a creature that had no definite form. My energy was low, I was covered in cuts and burns, my armor had been cracked in different places, and my wings had been damaged. I sent a Ki blast at it, but it simply powered through it with no effort at all. It was a foolish move for within seconds it sent an energy slash striking me across breastplate and hitting my left side sending me sliding back several feet, bending my armor to where it impaled me. I let out a scream of agony and I dropped onto my knees.

_Is this really the end? _My eyes were wide with terror and tears began to form.

My attacker was slowly closing the distance between it and myself savoring the moment of seeing its prey struggling to stay conscious. I looked up and saw the...constantly shifting being. I was fighting to stay conscious, for this being takes its prey when they fall into the mercy of the abyss. It found entertainment in watching its prey's last reactions as it played with its mind.

"Get away from me you bastard!" I shrieked, tears beginning to fall down my face, as Death was drawing closer with each second that went by.

An inhuman laugh filled the area and the atmosphere turned to an icy cold, making life seem to flee from the entire area. The constantly shifting being looked up and began to retreat as a far more powerful essence entered the area.

_"The Angel of Sorrow, once highly respected is now on his knees like a helpless child. __How pathetic." The Being said in a caustic tone. _

I tried to stand, but it was futile and I ended up collapsing fully landing on the dirt hearing the heavy thud of my body. "Wh...who are you," I croaked as my vision blurred from the tears, lack of energy, and loss of blood resulting in the being laughing.

_"I am the one who collects the fallen," _The being answered smugly, kneeling down where I could see his figure. "_but your time is not now. You have work left to do." _

"A...task," I repeated barely able to feel my body.

_"Oh yes Sorrow-boy," _The Angel of Death grabbed my cheeks staring me in the eye. He was clearly enjoying this._ "for what I am going to say next will be your assignment. Pay attention my dear."_

A mischievous grin went across Death's face as he held my face in his icy hands. At this point I was so far gone that I could no longer focus. His words were inaudible like a mute button was pressed, but only the Angel's lips moved from what I saw. I was given the image of a kid who had unnaturally raven-spiked hair with onyx eyes. He had a masculine build, but I could tell he was just becoming a teenager. After Death was finished he said something else I could not catch and I blacked out shortly after he departed.

* * *

"Are you alright?" The kid said, noticing the blank look in my eyes bringing me back to reality.

"I'm...Sorrow," I smiled, once more falling back into the dark abyss.

* * *

**Exciting new chapter I think. Poor Gohan, he can never get a break no matter how hard he tries. :'( **

**You know what to do, review, favorite, follow. :D**


End file.
